


Coffee Shop

by JIOJAY



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Coffee, Coffee Shops, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIOJAY/pseuds/JIOJAY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я был прав: Барри действительно как кофе. И на вкус тоже».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/wall-109503179_2824 - вдохновил этот пост:)   
> И я надеюсь, что работа не так уж и плоха. 
> 
> ♫ Maroon 5 – Sugar

Снарт любил выпить пару кружек кофе в день. И неважно когда: утром, днем или вечером. Пожалуй, кофе стало его настоящей зависимостью.

Кафе «Флэш» было небольшим и находилось всего в тридцати минутах от места работы Леонарда. Ему действительно нравилось находиться здесь: уютная и приятная обстановка, милый персонал и, несомненно, лучший кофе в Централ Сити. Даже несмотря на большое количество посетителей, в помещении все равно было тихо и спокойно. 

Лен любил сидеть за дальним столиком в углу, читая книгу и попивая горячий напиток. Особенно после тяжелого рабочего дня. Это место всегда действовало на него умиротворяюще. 

И этот день не стал исключением. Снарт снял свое пальто и сел за любимое место. Через минуту к нему уже подошла знакомая официантка с приветливой улыбкой. Кажется, ее звали Айрис. Девушка поставила на стол чашку с черным американо и поинтересовалась: 

\- Сахар? 

Лен усмехнулся. Айрис знала, что он откажется, но никогда не переставала спрашивать об этом.

\- Нет, спасибо. 

Уэст кивнула и отошла к другому столику, обслуживая клиента. 

Сделав первый глоток, Лен прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь. На фоне слышались тихие разговоры посетителей, шум кофемашины и звон чашек. А также чувствовался невероятный запах выпечки. Хотя мужчина и не любил сладкое, но не мог отрицать, что пахло просто превосходно. Здесь все было прекрасно. 

И сейчас Лен готов был поспорить, что кофе отличался от того, что он пил обычно. Нет-нет, это вовсе не плохо. Наоборот, кофе, на удивление, словно стал еще лучше. 

Снарт огляделся и заметил нового баристу. Честно, он даже не обратил бы на него внимания, если бы не Айрис. Девушка быстро подлетела к нему и прижалась к руке, заглядывая за плечо. Она улыбалась и смотрела на него с явным восхищением. 

Мужчина хмыкнул, понимая Уэст. Парень действительно стоил восхищения, хотя Лен попробовал лишь американо. 

«Наверняка, любой кофе, приготовленный им, превосходен». 

И Лен не смог сдержать прерывистого вздоха. Черт! 

Парень обернулся, отвечая что-то Айрис. И – о, боже – он был просто прекрасен. Длинная шея, мягкие черты лица и яркие глаза. И, конечно, красивые губы, растягивающиеся в улыбке. 

Снарт сощурился и смог разглядеть бэйджик, когда шатен повернулся. Барри Аллен.

***

Кажется, что-то пошло не так. Леонард приходил в это кафе, чтобы расслабиться, насладиться спокойствием и отменным кофе. А теперь он сидел за барной стойкой, наблюдая, как умелые руки готовят это самый кофе, как ловко рисуют на кофейной пенке. И, черт, Лен не мог не заметить краткие, но внимательные взгляды, которые бариста бросал на него.

\- Ваш кофе, - приветливо сказал Барри и поставил его прямо перед мужчиной. Последний сжал свое колено, пытаясь успокоиться. Американо. Черный. Черт, черт, черт. 

Лен чувствовал, как его сердце бешено забилось, а руки вмиг похолодели. А Аллен продолжал улыбаться и смотреть прямо в глаза.

\- Сахар? 

\- Да, пожалуйста, - с хрипотцой в голосе ответил Снарт. И рука Барри дрогнула, а по телу прошла небольшая дрожь.

Айрис просто не могла поверить ни своим ушам, ни глазам. 

*** 

Теперь он точно был зависим от кофе. Или от Барри. И, пожалуй, оба варианта были верны. 

Лен не переставал рассматривать парня, каждый раз подмечая все больше новых деталей. В конечном итоге он пришел к выводу, что Аллен как кофе: приятный запах, молочная кожа и многочисленные родинки, словно тертый шоколад. 

\- Капучино, - сказал Снарт, неотрывно смотря на парня. Точно, Барри напоминает ему именно это кофе. 

Аллен удивленно взглянул на него, все еще держа блюдце с чашкой американо. Ведь Леонард никогда не менялся и всегда заказывал именно его. Что изменилось? 

\- Да, минуту, - отойдя от шока, смущенно улыбнулся Барри. 

А Лен подумал, что совсем не против попробовать Барри на вкус. 

***

Аллен закончил работать довольно-таки поздно. Он надел пальто и закутался в шарф, выходя на улицу и закрывая кафе. На улице было темно, горело лишь пару фонарей. Барри поежился и сильнее натянул шарф, скрывая за ним замерзший нос. 

Завернув за угол здания, он столкнулся с кем-то и, поскользнувшись, чуть не упал. Сильные руки удержали его на месте. Мужчина притянул Аллена к себе за талию. И Барри узнал в нем Леонарда Снарта. 

Лен отпустил его, не переставая ухмыляться. Он поправил шарф и воротник пальто. Барри лишь покраснел и не стал препятствовать его действиям. 

\- В следующий раз, будь осторожен, Скарлет. 

\- Прости? – непонимающе переспросил Аллен. 

\- Ты покраснел, - ответил Лен, положив ладонь на его щеку и погладив ее большим пальцем. – И твои щеки горят алым. 

Казалось бы, как можно покраснеть еще больше? Теперь не только его щеки горели, но и уши, и шея. И Барри очень надеялся, что это именно из-за холода на улице. 

Увидев столь милую картину, Снарт не удержался и засмеялся. Его смех был тихим, с хрипотцой. И Лен просто представить не мог, как сильно он подействовал на парня. 

Шатен завороженно смотрел на него, чувствуя, как все дрожит внутри. Он поддался вперед и приник к губам мужчины, обнимая за шею. Лен не заставил ждать, отвечая на поцелуй и прижимая Барри ближе к себе. Они оба целовались с остервенением, каждый хотел взять инициативу в свои «руки». Их поцелуй напоминал борьбу, и – черт – Лену это безумно нравилось. Как нравился и сам Барри. 

\- Может, сходим куда-нибудь? – тихо спросил Снарт, боясь нарушить столь сладостный момент. Барри быстро и прерывисто дышал, прикрыв глаза и прижавшись ко лбу Леонарда. 

\- Да, с удовольствием, - улыбнулся Аллен. 

«Я был прав: Барри действительно как кофе. И на вкус тоже».


End file.
